


Keeping Secrets

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [77]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Draco presses Harry.





	Keeping Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 495: Present.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Keeping Secrets

~

When Harry could breathe again, he was draped over Draco, inhaling Draco-scented air, his lips touching Draco-flavoured skin. 

Beneath him, Draco lay on his back, chest heaving, his arms loosely wrapped around Harry’s waist, his eyes closed. 

Within moments, their breathing synchronised. Harry, concentrating, could feel every beat of Draco’s heart through his chest. 

Enveloped in calm, Harry savoured the present. He didn’t want to think about where the relationship was going, about whether Draco felt the way he did. Love was such a…big word.

Of course, Draco broke the mood. “All right,” he said. “Something’s bothering you. Spill.”

~

Harry raised his head. “Huh?” 

Draco, eyes still closed, smiled. “You’re typically chatty after sex, but you’re suddenly quiet. Which means you’re worrying. Why?”

“Wait, how do you know I’m chatty after sex?”

Draco cracked open one eye. “We’ve been sleeping together for days, Harry. And I was present each time.” Shifting so he was lying on his side facing Harry, he whispered, “Plus, I can practically _hear_ you worrying.” 

Harry swallowed, his secret trembling on the tip of his tongue. “You read minds now?” 

Sighing, Draco kissed him. When they surfaced, Harry was dazed, panting. Draco hummed. “Tell me.” 

~


End file.
